1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for performing a conversion process on the basis of a colorimetry result of a color patch output by an output device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a color masking method of obtaining an output color space by performing a matrix calculation on an input color space, and a method of obtaining an output color space from an input color space using a lookup table (LUT), have been widely used as methods of correcting color to improve a color reproduction effect in a color reproduction process on a printer.
However, since the output characteristic of a color printer includes strong nonlinearity, a global method such as the color masking method, that is, a method in which the entire output color space is affected by a change of a matrix value, has difficulty in adequately approximating the characteristic of a color printer in all color ranges. Also, in the method using the LUT, table values are often determined according to the masking method, so that the same difficulty in color reproducibility is found.